Sistema Solar
by Her Name Isn't Karla
Summary: John insiste que Sherlock ao menos entenda como funciona o sistema solar. Não que ele esteja exatamente disposto a isso.


**Resumo**: John insiste que Sherlock ao menos entenda como funciona o sistema solar. Não que ele esteja _exatamente_ disposto a isso.

Fic que brotou do nada durante um momento louco de sono. Não tem romance propriamente dito, só bromance. E, qual é, eyesex de Sherlock e John já é slash o suficiente pra qualquer um :b

Você não precisa ter exclusivamente ter assistido a série pra entender a fic. Se já leu "Um Estudo em Vermelho" (A Study in Scarlet), pode ler que vai entender do mesmo jeito ^^

* * *

><p>Havia um mapa em tamanho grande sobre a mesa, ilustrando planetas, satélites e estrelas. Estava manchada em um canto, uma mancha meio marrom, porque aquele ponto da mesa estava sujo de chá e John não havia notado antes de colocar o mapa ali. De um lado da mesa, John Watson, a mão esquerda e a direita unidas como se rezasse – o que, de certa forma, podemos dizer que ele fazia -, encostados no nariz, enquanto os olhos observavam o homem alto (alto demais, John pensava ás vezes, incomodado) do outro lado da mesa.<p>

Sherlock Holmes tinha a mesma posição que o colega de apartamento/trabalho/amigo (?), mas observava o mapa a sua frente. Usava um roupão azul-marinho por cima dos pijamas brancos listrados de azul, o cabelo preto e cacheado todo desgrenhado, os olhos cinzentos demonstrando certo sono.

Em seu rosto, nada além de tédio.

Ele preferiria simplesmente desenhar um rosto na parede da sala e atirar nele ou qualquer coisa razoavelmente mais interessante e útil no momento, mas Watson insistira. E, ultimamente, Watson andara aprendendo a insistir muito bem. E esconder seu revólver ajudava bastante, também. Então, ali estava ele, Sherlock Holmes, consultor investigativo, único no mundo, em diversos aspectos um gênio.

Estudando o Sistema Solar.

John não queria ouvir quando Sherlock argumentara. Não importava se Holmes só pensava em trabalho, se o Sistema Solar não importava para investigação e consultoria criminal ou se aquilo era só "lixo que atrapalhava as coisas importantes". Era simplesmente inconcebível, para Watson, que Holmes soubesse identificar se a lama na bota de alguém era de Yorkshire ou Liverpool só de olhar, e não soubesse a diferença entre Netuno e Urano.

E estava na hora de ele colocar alguma normalidade dentro daquele apartamento no 221B da Baker Street.

Holmes ergueu os olhos e notou que Watson o observava. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o colega fez o mesmo. Não mudaram de posição em nenhum instante, se encarando longamente sem interromper o contato visual. Eles poderiam ficar ali o dia todo, simplesmente se encarando – ou ao menos era o que parecia -, mas Watson interrompeu o silêncio repentinamente.

- E aí? – perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Sherlock.

- E aí o que? – disse Sherlock de volta, ainda imóvel.

- Entendeu alguma coisa?

- Não, você não explicou nada – disse Holmes, como se o fato fosse óbvio. E era.

- Eu pensei que você fosse um gênio da dedução, então eu deduzi que você conseguisse entender isso sozinho. – disse John, erguendo a outra sobrancelha.

- Exatamente, eu sou o gênio da dedução aqui, não você. – replicou Holmes, sem conseguir evitar abrir um leve sorriso triunfante.

John se limitou a encarar fixamente o colega, com um olhar assassino nos olhos castanhos. Depois de encarar Sherlock por mais alguns instantes, desistiu, suspirou e se debruçou sobre a mesa, começando a explicar o significado das bolas coloridas no papel.

- Essa coisa gigante aqui no canto é o Sol. A Terra, que é onde nós estamos...

- Eu não sei como funciona o sistema solar, mas também não sou totalmente estúpido, John. – comentou Sherlock, também se recostando na mesa. John ergueu os olhos semicerrados pra ele.

- Você percebe como essa frase não faz sentido nenhum? – comentou ele. Sherlock ponderou por alguns segundos, e em seguida deu de ombros, em concordância.

- Enfim – John soltou um suspiro e continuou. – A Terra gira ao redor do Sol, e pra dar essa volta ele demora um ano. Ela também dá voltas ao redor de si mesmo, e essa volta dura 24 horas. Essas bolas coloridas aqui – e apontou vagamente para Marte, Júpiter e Saturno, tentando incluir todos os outros em sua indicação. – são os outros planetas do Sistema Solar. Eles fazem a mesma coisa que a Terra, giram ao redor de si mesmos e ao redor do Sol, em períodos de tempo diferentes. São oito planetas, em sequência: Mercúrio, Vênus, Terra, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano e Netuno.

Sherlock assentiu continuou observando o mapa, ainda claramente entediado. Holmes não via nenhum objetivo naquilo – como diabos o Sistema Solar vai influenciar em seu trabalho, no fim das contas? Sherlock explicara a John milhões de vezes que o trabalho era a única coisa que importava para ele – mas Watson parecia colocar algodões imaginários nos ouvidos sempre que o detetive fazia aquele discurso. Ou então ia comprar leite ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Observando o mapa, Holmes franziu a testa. – E o que é isso daqui? – perguntou, apontando para um ponto cinzento no mapa, próximo aquele canto sujo de chá. A legenda dizia "Plutão".

- É um planeta-anão, Plutão.

- E por que não contou com ele?

- Porque ele não é um planeta, é um planeta-anão.

- Se não é um planeta, porque tem "planeta" no nome?

- Porque é um planeta, mas é um planeta-anão. Não é considerando, cientificamente falando, um planeta como os outros, mas um planeta-anão.

- Você percebe como essa frase não faz sentido nenhum? – John não pode se segurar e riu. Por mais que, no fundo, estivesse querendo jogar Holmes no asfalto da Baker Street e deixá-lo lá pra sempre.

- O que importa é que não é um planeta igual os outros, certo? – disse Watson, impaciente.

- Tá, pode ser. Mas o que ele está fazendo no mapa?

- O mapa é de antes que descobrissem que era um planeta-anão.

- Tinha um planeta que era menor que todos os outros e eles não supuseram que aquele planeta era anão?

- Astrônomos não são gênios da dedução. – e foi a vez de Sherlock rir, mas o mais discretamente que pôde.

- Entendeu agora por que saber sobre Astronomia é tão inútil pra mim? – disse Holmes, se espreguiçando preguiçosamente na cadeira. Watson ajeitou a postura e olhou fixamente para o colega.

- E se aparecer um serial killer que, sei lá, assassina pessoas usando padrões astronômicos? – perguntou John.

- Não vai acontecer. – O detetive (ok, ok, consultor investigativo) deu de ombros.

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

- Serial killers não se interessam por coisas inúteis.

- O Sistema Solar não é inútil!

- Me dê duas razões pelas quais alguém vai querer saber, em sua vida, se Netuno é vermelho e rochoso.

John ponderou. Não pode deixar de pensar em como Sherlock não devia ter prestado uma mínima atenção no que dissera sobre o mapa estirado sob a mesa, mas continuou poderando. E pensando. E refletindo.

E quando não conseguir pensar em nenhuma razão plausível, ele se levantou, irritado, observado por um Sherlock Holmes de sorriso irônico e debochado. Abriu a geladeira e simplesmente murmurou:

- Você não comprou leite. Como espera que eu tome chá sem leite?


End file.
